Slash Midnighter
Slash Midnighter is a PRL TF2 vigilante scout fighting her life as purple unstable Australium user. She's also younger sister to Gatemaster. She was created by YouTube user: St Scotty Her theme is Guilty Gear XX - The Midnight Carnival. Origin Lillian Samara Vixen is a world-class guitarist and regular RED scout. But when the team got assault by Cult of Undead, most of the team got killed including her brother, who recently got unstable Australium under the purple bar. Despite his sacrifice, Lillian discovers the purple bar while running away with treasure crate given by her brother. Lillian got her power and tries to head back in hope of her brother's survival. However, she found her brother's missing and most of her team death except BLU spy and her brother's kunai. Lillian buries the kunai, believing he's dead and began on her quest of vengeance against Cult of Undead. However, she can't do on her own. Thus she became vigilante music magician, Slash Midnighter. Appearance Slash is under BLU Custom Femscout model with a purple shirt, pink fast learner, blue Stockbroker's Scarf, Curly Hair, purple gloves, Fast Learner and PRL Buck Turner All-Stars. Besides that, Slash also wears purple Crone's Dome and use RED Shred Alert as her main weapon of choice. In addition, she has purple eyes under the effect of unstable Australium. Personality & Behaviours Although she's not so evil she's often being a self-centred musician as she constantly believes to be the best guitar mage around. Slash is manipulative and straight up being rude to any other characters (usually men) either mock, insult or cursing at her opponent. However, Slash is less sadistic and masochistic as she's openly lesbian and constantly flirting women over men. However, she stills help anyone who saved her or getting on her good side. Mostly like she helps them as long as they're not hostile. Powers & Abilities Much like her late-brother, Slash also wields Space-Time Magic under the effect of unstable Australium through the purple bar. Her power included: *Subspace Travel – Like her late-brother, she can travel to different dimensions including Freak World. *Time Stopping – Unlike her late-brother, she is slightly weaker as she can stop time up to 10 seconds. *Portal Creation – Slash used her guitar to create portals. *Gravity Magic – Like late-brother, her unique ability is gravity magic under Space-Time. Unlike him, Slash known to specialized with it. With this, she can use her gravity to create singularity and shockwave to stun her opponent. She also enables to use of gravity for flight and telekinesis by slamming her opponent to the ground or throwing the objects as projectiles. Besides magic, she wields her electronic guitar to cast her spells and seemingly carries with her the whole time. Even without magic, Slash is immune to time stop thanks to her temporal speed. However, she must trigger her temporal speed at the same time or she froze as well. She's also had supernatural stamina, which led her reason how she manages her use of magic much longer than her late-brother as it consumes a large amount of magic. Thus led her even the odds against high-ranking freaks Faults & Weakness Slash may be powerful but she isn't perfect. Although she has supernatural stamina she's mostly known to be range specialist and rarely go for hand to hand combat. Her weakness included: * Like any unstable Australium users, she's weak against Pure Australium. *She becomes weaker without her electric guitar even if she’s still can perform the magic spell. *Besides being vulnerable to up-close melee opponent, she’s extremely fragile against very aggressive opponent despite her status as high-ranking freaks. *Her rude and self-centred personality usually gets herself in trouble against aggressive freaks, implies that she underestimates her opponent easily. Notable Videos Vigilantes' Crusade Vigilantes' Crusade: Prologue Trivia *Slash Midnighter is more than her aliases as she used it as her stage name. *Slash is based on I-No from Guilty Gear series as they share similar abilities and characteristics. However, I-No is more sadistic and masochistic than Slash. Unlike the original character, Slash doesn't make sexually charged comments and using musical references as double entendres against her opponents due to her own sexuality conflict within herself. *Slash is named after the English-American guitarist while Midnighter is named after DC heroes, who also openly gay character. *Although she may have a purple hand with hand wrap, Slash actually wears fishnet to modified her hand wrap as her personal gloves. *Slash's fast learner initially white, but change to pink along with her iris colour turn purple. *Ironically, she didn't know her brother is still alive and became undead general for Cult of Undead. But she usually ignores the fact that her late-brother either killed or reanimated, implies that she moves on. *Slash is currently on her relationship with BLU female spy, whom will be mentioned most of the time. *Slash is one of the freaks whom based on fighting game/anime character as another freak, Handsome Rogue also part of it as well. Slash and I-No pose comparison.jpg|Slash and I-No's pose comparison Chapter_1_Concept.jpeg|Slash's final design before her first debut in Vigilantes' Crusade Category:Lightning Bruisers Category:Glass Cannons Category:Freaks created/concept by St Scotty Category:Freaks with Theme Songs Category:Magicians Category:Female monsters Category:Chaotic Neutral beings